Salah Kirim SMS membawa petaka!
by Zashache
Summary: MxM terinspirasi oleh kisah nyata...salah kirim SMS ke mello itu bisa mengakibatkan serangan jantung, gagal janin, dan kanker paru-paru! -itu sih bahaya merokok ya?-


Hua!!

Akhirnya…. Bisa bikin fanfict lagi setelah mamat (nama CPU sy XD) rusak karena motherboardnya ama processornya hancur lebur…. Huwa…mamat sayang, jangan ngambek kenapa… (ceile….) ehem…mengenai fict sy yang satu ini….berdasarkan kisah nyata…. (mungkin bisa dibilang _RolePlaying_, maybe?? O.O)

Udah mendingan baca aja dah… hihiihi…..

© _**DeathNote **_ is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba, nyu!!

FYI: tulisan garis miring ntu artinya ngomong dalem ati yak XD

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Matt sumpah lagi bête abis ini hari…

Soalnya….Mello LAGI2 marahin dia, Mello LAGI2 nyalahin dia, Mello LAGI2 jadiin dia tempat pelampiasannya, Mello LAGI2 marah kayak cewek lagi PMS.

Akhirnya disanalah matt, didalam kamarnya. Dia lebih baik mengunci diri didalam sana daripada harus berurusan dengan mello yang masih ngedumel (Baca:Ngamuk-ngamuk tanpa sebab xD) itu sih sama aja: **BIKIN LOBANG KUBUR TEPAT DIMANA ELO BERDIRI.**

Ya. Tentu saja matt tak akan mengambil resiko sebesar itu untuk mati ditangan mello.

'_dasar orang psycho, marah-marah sendiri kok yang kena malah gue?? Dia kira gua kagak punya perasaan apa!? Dasar orang bejad, chocoholic gila, blonde sinting,marah kok kayak cewek…cih…'_

Matt tentu saja muak dengan sikap mello yang selalu saja kasar, gak tau diri, resek, nyebelin dan sebagainya kepada dirinya. Namun apa daya, dia sudah mencintai blonde aneh itu selama setengah hidupnya… X3

Oh iya. Daripada enggak ada kerjaan (dan matt harus membuang rasa muaknya akan kebiasaan mello yang nyebelin ini) mendingan matt sms-an ama L-san deh….khukhukhukhu…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**From:Matt**

**To:**

_**L-san, si mello abis mrh2 lagi tuh. Nyebelin banget ga sih?! Ko anak didikny L-san jadi ky begono…gajebo bgt tuh anak…kaga tau kali dia ya kalo org yg selalu dy jadiin tmpt pelampiasan kekesalanny (BACA:gw) jg pny perasaan!? Dsr blonde gila, muka ancur, ngeselin, tukang maen mercon, monster pemakan coklat gila, anak gk tau diri…ARGH--!! Knp sih gw bs kepincut ama org ky dia?! FOR GOD'S SAKE, ANYONE, HELP ME!**_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Trus si matt nyari nama L-san di _contacts _ hape N-gage-QD-nya (**SayurAsem:** njyis...hape penulis sendiri dipamerin lho, pembaca! XD) cuman, sayangnya….matanya matt lagi _ngelieur_…ABIS KAGA PAKE GOGGLE SIH, MAKANYA JADI RABUN JAUH!!

Dia malah milih nomor hapenya si mello!! LOL

Dan setelah itu SMS dikirim…!! (bergaya ala playboy kabel XD)

"hah…?"

5 ½ detik kemudian Matt baru sadar…kalo dia salah ngirim sms.

Yang seharusnya sms berisi kejelekan mello itu ke L….

Eh….malah ke orangnya sendiri, si Mello.

"…………………"

Matt tahu tempat dia berpijak saat ini adalah kuburannya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"MAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT!!"

Teriakan beringas mello diluar terdengar 4,5 detik kemudian. Matt langsung menelan ludah dan dengan segera dia menulis surat wasiat XD

"MATT!! BUKA KAGAK!? WOII!! MATT!!"

Mello gedar-gedor pintu kamar matt dengan penuh kemaksiatan. Dari suara teriakannya saja, matt tahu kalau mello sudah membaca sms yang salah dia kirim dan jadi tambah marah… (YA IYALAH….)

Matt kemudian berfikir, apakah dia harus membuka pintu itu?? Toh kalo enggak dibuka juga mello akan menendangnya hingga roboh… tapi kalo dibuka, mello pasti akan langsung ngerocos ngomong dan nampolin dia lagi…tapi kalo enggak dibuka….ya itu tadi, makan 1 korban…yaitu pintu kamar matt.

Mendingan damei-damei aja lah….

Matt kemudian membuka kunci pintu dan membukanya. Dia langsung melihat mello yang berdiri tepat didepan pintunya dengan tatapan muka: **Gue-lagi-marah-marah!-jangan-ada-yang-berani-gangguin-gue!-dan-elo-udah-sukses-GANGGUIN-GUE!**

"Matt….apa maksud dari SMS ini….?" Mello langsung mamerin sms 'salah kirim'punya matt. Matt, sebagai orang yang bersangkutan tentu saja udah punya firasat buruk akan hal ini…

"er….ee….aku…aku salah kirim sms, Mello sayang…. Ta..tadinya mo kirim ke L, trus karena aku mikirin kamu melulu, jadinya aku salah ngirim kekamu…suwer kok, sayang…"

Matt langsung mencari alasan yang cukup masuk akal buat mencegah mello untuk membunuhnya… XD walaupun dia tahu itu akan sia-sia saja jika lawan bicaramu adalah mello…

"oh?? Begitu…?! Kalo gue itu__blonde gila, muka ancur, ngeselin, tukang maen mercon, monster pemakan coklat gila, dan anak gak tau diri…?! IYA, BEGITUKAH, MATT??" teriak mello sekencang-kencangnya.

Muka Matt langsung jadi pucet.

Ini sama sekali tidak bagus…

PLAK!

Mendadak mello langsung nampol kepala matt, ampe matt jatoh roboh kelantai LOL

"Sudah tidur sana! Dan jangan bangun sebelum otakmu itu normal kembali, goggleboi!!"sahut mello.

Kemudian dia menutup (baca:membanting) pintu kamar matt.

Matt bergerak perlahan keatas tempat tidurnya, dan mulai untuk tidur..sesuai dengan perintah mello…semoga saja otaknya jadi normal kembali (lho….)

Alagh, namanya juga orang pacaran….ntar juga balik mesra lagi tuh anak berdua….

( END )

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**MATTGASM:** Iy, itu slah sy…maapkan sy, my mello-wife! Sy memang suami yg bejad skali…TTnTT

**SayurAsem: **MANG ENAK BERANTEM AMA UKE SENDIRI?? MANG ENAK!?

**MATTGASM:** GYAAA!! Tp itu kan udh lama! En dy udh maapin sy!! Toh jg dy sering slh sms

**TempeGoreng:** jadi intinya? Lo mkn ati? Pas dy salah sms jg? XD

**MATTGASM:** ……enggak ska ati.

**SayurAsem:** apapun makanannya…minumannya teteup teh botol sosro…. ;D

(kok tulisan gwa kaya tulisan ngetik sms ya? –sweatdropped-)


End file.
